In recent years, many oil droplets and dusts have existed in air by environmental changes such as air pollution. As the result, some problems have occurred, among which paint film on buildings, automobiles and the like are easier to be stained than former and it's stain is difficult to remove. Thus, it has been desired that paint films have resistance to the stain, i.e. stain resistance and property to remove stain from stained paint films, i.e. stain-removing property. In such circumstances, it is desired to produce coating compositions which give paint films having excellent stain resistance, stain-removing property, weathering resistance, light resistance, gloss, appearance, water resistance and chemical resistance and is excellent in environment friendliness and safety property.
Convenient coating compositions having stain resistance which have been used, comprise a fluorine-containing resin as a main component. The stain resistance of the coating compositions is attributed to excellent weathering resistance of the fluorine-containing resin. The fluorine-containing resin manifest the performance by (1) stability caused by larger bond energy between fluorine atom and carbon atom compared with that between hydrogen atom and carbon atom and (2) water repellency and oil repellency caused by larger atomic radius of fluorine atom compared with that of hydrogen atom and lower surface free energy attributed to lower polarizability between fluorine atoms (0.68.times.10.sup.-24 cc).
However, there are some problems that the fluorine-containing resin is restricted in the range of resin designation because of different polymerization reactivity compared with general acrylic monomers, attributed to stronger electronegativity of fluorine atom and expensive, and some fluorine-containing monomer is bad in solubility to solvents. Further, there is fear that bad influence to environment may be caused by the production of hydrogen fluoride at stage of waste disposal of the paint film comprising the fluorine-containing resin. Accordingly, though the fluorine-containing resin manifests excellent performance, these problems such as the restriction of cost and use and bad influence to the environment at the waste disposal have been highlighted.
A coating composition, which gives paint films having weathering resistance with an acrylic polyol produced by reacting a polymerizable monomer having stability to ultraviolet rays as essential component, is near recently suggested as a coating composition having excellent weathering resistance (Laid Open Japanese Patent Application Publication Hei 1-261409). But, there is no description about stain resistance in this publication. Also, a coating composition comprising a partial condensate of an organic silicon compound and a specific silica particulate as the coating composition having excellent stain resistance (Laid Open Japanese Patent Application Publication Hei 2-3468). But, there is no specific description about the resin component used in the coating composition in the publication. Further, a coating composition comprising an acrylic polyol resin, a binder, inorganic organo sol and a solvent is suggested (Laid Open Japanese Patent Application Publication Hei 4-173882). But, though the coating composition is improved in stain resistance, weathering resistance and light resistance a little, the coating composition has a defect that the stain-removing property is insufficient.
Thus, the coating composition, which gives paint films having stain resistance, stain-removing property, weathering resistance and light resistance, has been not developed.
The present invention accordingly has an object to provide coating compositions which give paint film having excellent stain resistance, stain-removing property, weathering resistance, light resistance, water resistance, chemical resistance, and appearance and are excellent in environment friendliness and safety property. Another object of the invention is to provide processes for preparing the coating compositions and processes for preparing a dispersing component of an inorganic oxide sol used in the coating compositions.
Extensive investigations undertaken by the present inventors to develop the coating composition having properties described above lead to a discovery that the objects can be achieved by a coating composition comprising a specific acrylic resin, a polyisocyanate compound or an aminoplast resin and a specific ceramic ingredient, that more excellent specified properties can be obtained by mixing the specific ceramic ingredient with the specific acrylic resin at a final stage of the polymerization process of the acrylic resin, and that most excellent specified properties can be obtained by using the ceramic ingredient treated with a specific silane coupling agent.
The present invention was completed on the basis of the discoveries described above.